digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angie Hinomoto
|cards= |age=12 |born= |death= |grade=6th |gender=Female |relatives=Unnamed Two Younger Brothers, Younger Sister and Parents |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias= |}} is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars series. Akari is the childhood friend of Taiki Kudou, and is one year younger than him. Personality Akari often appears to be a strict pre-teen trying to keep things in order. She has shown a cheery side however when she took a picture that might look good as a background for her cellphone. Akari has a close bond with Taiki as an older sister-younger brother relationship, despite the fact that Akari is younger than Taiki. This personality is probably attributed because of her care for her own brothers and sister. She often worries about Taiki when he does stunts without thinking and overexerts himself and sometimes even yells at him for such actions. She does however care very much about Taiki and appeared to be jealous when Persiamon stayed by his bedside when Taiki came down with a fever. Akari also misses her family after coming to the Digital World and wants to return home. Description Akari lives with her family helping take care of her three younger siblings, one of them she stated to play shooting games with, which helped in the Island Zone arc. At one point she met Taiki and they became close friends. In the beginning of the series, she immediately freaks out about missing Marine Day and wants them all to go back home. She even suggests they track down another human when hearing about two other Generals being in the Digital World, thinking that they might know how to get home. When hearing about the Code Crowns and the dreams of being Digimon King, she goes with it thinking that if Shoutmon becomes King, they'll be able to go home. When they arrive at the Lake Zone, she seems to grow jealous of the friendship between Taiki and Persiamon, especially when she sees Persiamon watching over Taiki when he passes out. She begins to feel she isn't needed, lashing out at everyone thought to be her friends. She is later tricked by Lillithmon, who deceives her into thinking her Mom is calling out to her through a "magic mirror with a link to the Human World". Lillithmon soon tricks her into stealing the Code Crown for her, convincing her that she'll be able to return home. The spell breaks when Taiki proves that she is needed by everyone, being she keeps them all grounded. She then cuts Lillithmon with the Code Crown, which although causes Lillithmon's rage, gives her much more confidence in herself and her friends. When they arrive at the Sand Zone, she constantly complains about Xros Heart always getting into dangerous situations, which eventually comes true when they almost get captured by Bagura Army forces. She later opens the Treasure Ruin using her charm, leading to Xros Heart gaining another Code Crown and four new DigiMemories. Taiki noted that Akari watches a lot of comedy TV. One year later, she is lining in another town. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed